And The Universe Brought Them Together
by Disastro
Summary: .:Nellen:. Tony y Cassie y la lluvia siendo despiadada. Diferentes maneras de mirar a una cosa y de alguna forma hacer otra.


**Título:** And The Universe Brought Them Together.  
**Personajes: **Tony S./Cassie A.  
**Fandom****: **Skins.  
**Sumario: **Tony y Cassie y la lluvia siendo despiadada. Diferentes maneras de mirar a una cosa y de alguna forma hacer otra.  
**Nota 1****:** La historia no es mía, fue escrita por **_Nellen_**, yo sólo traduzco. Y hablando de cosas que tampoco me pertenece, **_Skins_** tampoco es de mi propiedad, si lo fuera, _Cassie_ y _Tony_ hubieran terminado juntos -.-  
**Nota 2:** Pongan "Sparks" de Coldplay si quieren mientras leen. Enfatiza el ambiente.

* * *

Estaba algo mal. Era un montón de mal. Se suponía que Sid estaría con Cassie porque de una incómoda y extraña manera encajaban y Michelle se suponía que estaría con Tony porque dos sexies harían un par súper sexy. Pero el universo estaba como, "¡Jodánse, Tony y Cassie!" e hizo que Sid y Michelle corrieran el uno hacia el otro como lo hacen perros y los gatos. Y perros y gatos no van juntos; por lo tanto, Sid y Michelle simplemente no funcionaron.

Entonces el universo o los dioses o quien sea o lo que sea que hace que este mundo gire sobre su eje para que no se vuelque o de lo contrario todos morirían, juntó a las almas desafortunadas en una noche que sólo parecía no funcionar porque estaba lloviendo y todo el mundo repentinamente tenía mejores cosas que hacer que tomar unos tragos con el asombroso Tony y con la adorable Cassie y posiblemente con algunas píldoras y algún porro realmente bueno que Cassie de alguna forma había encontrado en su bolso.

Ni siquiera sabían donde estaban. Tony estaba aburrido y Cassie estaba aburrida y no aburrida a la vez, ellos simplemente no hablaban y sólo caminaban, terminaron yendo fuera de la ciudad donde se detuvieron bajo lo que parecía ser un puente por él que el tren cruzaba. La única luz que tenían procedía de las señales que guiaban a los trenes hacia _sabrádiosdónde_ que desprendían un fuerte resplandor naranja que los cegaba cada vez que miraban hacia arriba.

Ambos simplemente se sentaron bajo el puente sobre el suelo mojado. Tony tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba escuchando el agua atacar el pavimento. Cassie se encontraba junto a él, observando el agua atacar el pavimento con la boca ligeramente abierta.

Y se sentaron.

"Creo que deberíamos hacer algo."

Tony no abrió los ojos.

"Creo que deberíamos hablar."

Con los ojos aún cerrados, Tony preguntó, "¿Sobre qué?"

"Quizás sobre la lluvia." Cassie volvió su atención hacia el muchacho a su lado. "Es un tema adorable."

"…La lluvia te moja."

"Y… te da frío."

"Cae sobre los abandonados y los mata."

"Oh. Wow." Los labios de Cassie se curvaron hacia arriba y una risita salió de su boca. "Que morboso."

Entonces estuvieron callados y la lluvia no mostró misericordia al suelo. Un auto pasó por allí y los salpicó.

"Quizás hicimos algo mal." Dijo Cassie, sin notar que tan mojada estaba.

Tony ladeó la cabeza hacia ella y abrió un ojo. "¿Cómo así?"

Se giró hacia él y vio un mechón de cabello fuera de lugar, extendió la mano y lo empujó devuelta a donde pertenecía. "Debemos haber hecho algo para terminar aquí. En este lugar miserable."

Tony abrió sus ojos y notó el doble sentido. "Simplemente terminamos aquí nosotros mismos, Cassie."

"Pero, yo pienso que," ella giró su cuerpo para encararlo completamente. "La vida es un juego. Y nosotros hicimos la movida equivocada. Y ahora estamos en la cárcel. Haciendo un poco de tiempo."

"Interesante."

"¿No lo es?" Cassie dijo, sus labios alcanzando aquella sonrisa plena pero no alcanzándola al mismo tiempo.

"Mucho." Tony asintió. Se inclinó y puso su extremadamente húmedo suéter sobre sus fríos y pálidos hombros. "Quizás, nos fueron dadas demasiadas oportunidades, ¿no? Para hacer cosas."

Cassie inclinó su cabeza. "No lo entiendo muy bien."

"Para mi, hay infinitas cantidades de posibilidades en este universo olvidado por Dios. Como, si yo no cantara, nunca hubiera sido capaz de cortejar a Michelle."

"Wow. Qué dulce."

"En efecto. O quizás el universo nos da regalos. Y el universo acaba de darnos mierda como regalo." Tony tiró de sus mangas para cubrir sus frías manos.

"Me gusta más tu otra idea. Como, demasiadas oportunidades, ¿sí?"

Tony asintió. Cassie estornudó. "Salud."

"Gracias. De todas formas, como hay tantas oportunidades de donde escoger. Tantas que nos son dadas y tantas que son llevadas lejos de nosotros."

El chico de cabello negro observó como ella recogía las gotas de sus piernas con un delgado y pálido dedo. "Estás diciendo que el universo les dio una oportunidad para arruinarnos."

El dedo de Cassie vaciló. Ella pensó que ya estaba arruinada. "Yo ya estaba arruinada, Tony."

"Bueno, ambos estamos arruinados nos guste o no." Tony no se inmutó cuando la luz parpadeó. "Tal vez es por casualidad."

"¿Cómo la suerte?"

"Exacto. Le expliqué esto antes a Sid en la analogía de las partículas subatómicas."

"Genial. Es algo inteligente de tu parte." Cassie le sonrió.

Tony correspondió la sonrisa. "Las personas son como estás partículas, ¿sabes? Corriendo alrededor, sin saber adonde van. Y siempre está esta oportunidad, ¿no? De que pueden chocar y crear esta colisión masiva que podría cambiarlo todo."

La boca de Cassie se abrió y se cerró de nuevo, como si quisiera decir algo y lo hubiera pensado mejor. Entonces una idea golpeó a Cassie. "¡Ah! ¡Wow! ¡Estás dos pequeñas partículas casualmente chocaron entre ellas!"

"Exactamente." Tony entonces se tornó contemplativo.

"¿Qué pasa?" Cassie preguntó, notando su rostro concentrado. Encontró su dedo trazando la fuerte línea de su mandíbula.

"Creo que es mi culpa."

Cassie rió. Tony levantó una ceja. "Es divertido porque antes todo era usualmente tu culpa."

"Uh, jódete." Tony se burló. Ella le sacó la lengua. Él quitó su pequeña mano de su rostro y la sostuvo en la suya, que era algo más grande. "Pero de todas formas, cuando yo era un bastardo propiamente dicho, de algún modo los uní." Entonces se encogió de hombros.

Cassie no dijo nada. Tony no esperaba que lo hiciera. Ni esperaba que lo salpicara con un charco cercano.

"Inmadura."

"Imbécil."

Tony mojó su mano y sacudió las gotas sobre su ya mojado ser. "Loca demente"

Cassie soltó una risita, se puso de pie y saltó sobre el charco, salpicando a su compañero. "Bastardo manipulador." Chilló cuando él se levantó e hizo una salpicadura mucho mayor que ella. No podía dejar de reír.

"Perra delgada." Tony pateó el charco y el agua voló sobre sus pantorrillas y pies.

Cassie dejó de reír. Puso un puño en su cadera y movió un dedo hacia él. "Ahora, eso estuvo fuera de lugar."

"Lo siento." Tony se encogió de hombros. No lo había dicho en serio.

"Disculpa aceptada." Cassie sonrió con su usual sonrisa loca. Realmente no le importaba.

El chico de cabello oscuro pisoteó el charco. Cassie soltó una risita y salió corriendo de debajo del puente. "Que maldito fastidio." Se quejó Tony, pero no pudo evitar sonreír un poco. La persiguió a través de la lluvia, y al ser alto y hombre, fue capaz de atraparla.

"¡Al demonio!" Cassie gritó mientras bailaba en la lluvia y a su alrededor. "¡Dilo conmigo, Tony!"

Tony negó con la cabeza y rió. "Bueno, ¡Al demonio!" Y tomando la mano de Cassie le dio vueltas a su alrededor, una y otra vez hasta que se sintió mareado.

La risa se apagó. Tony aún sujetaba su mano, Cassie inclinó su cabeza y la lluvia seguía golpeando el concreto, salpicando dónde sea y a quién sea.

"Quizás, nosotros les dimos esa oportunidad, ¿no?" Observó Cassie.

"Hm. Supongo." Respondió Tony.

"Y…" Cassie se acercó.

"Tal vez…" Tony la imitó.

La distancia fue cerrada y labios húmedos y agrietados tocaron labios húmedos y suaves. Tony deslizó su lengua en la boca de Cassie quien lo recibió con una caricia de la suya. Se separaron para observar la noche llena de lluvia.

Cassie lamió sus labios. Se giró hacia el chico que aún sostenía su mano. "¿Estamos abandonados, Tony?" Sin embargo, no le importaba.

"Hmm," Murmuró Tony. Él la miró. "Creo que sí."

Cassie se dio la vuelta y miró hacia las gotas de lluvia que simplemente no pararían de caer. Dejó caer su cabeza contra el hombro de Tony y puso un mechón de su cabello mojado detrás de su oreja.

"Quiero decir, estamos fríos y mojados. Probablemente moriremos de neumonía. A nadie parece importarle. Así que supongo que eso nos hace abandonados. Parece adecuado," Dijo Tony después de un tiempo.

"Pero esta bien. Porque en este momento, estamos perfectamente bien."

Tony cerró sus ojos e inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás, sintiendo las suaves gotas en su rostro y la relajante calidez de su mano en la suya. "Perfectamente bien es suficiente, Cassie. Perfectamente bien es suficiente."

La lluvia aún no cesaba.


End file.
